Majin Sulfer Saga
by Goleta
Summary: a new villain comes 100 years after Goku's death but there are Super Saiyans enough to stop him
1. An Evil Plan

This is my first fanfic and I didn't write it in my own language so don't be too hard. I hope you like this sequel on my story. Next time there will be more action.  
  
Words in italic are said at the ending and beginning of every chapter (except the first because nothing has happened until then). You could say they are said by the commentator of the DBZ series. At the beginning of the episode you have to imagine you see the images of the last chapter in quick light flashes.  
  
**Majin Sulfer Saga:  
  
_01. An Evil Plan:_  
**  
We find ourselves in a dark place. A purple crystal boll was the only thing that shines light. Two man were standing behind the boll. One, a small creature, was laughing with a real nasal tone. The other man was wearing a hat and had a long beard. He started talking with a hoarse voice.  
  
"Now that those Saiyans are all gone, no one can protect planet Earth from my new machine."  
  
**... (on the Lookout)**  
  
At Kami's lookout Dende and Mr. Popo were watching Piccolo meditating. The Namekian was still alive because he had asked the Eternal Dragon of Earth for eternal youth. He only had done this because he was the last Z-Fighter alive and wanted to protect Earth when necessary. Nevertheless he now got help from two real powerful teenagers. They were descendants from Goku and Vegeta and looked exactly the same and were named after them. Goku jr. was the great grandson of Goku and Vegeta was the second son of Vegeta. Vegeta became 85 years but still looked only 30 years. When Bulma died he eventually fell in love with another woman when 71 years. When Vegeta was 84 years he died and his wife called their son after him. Others like Goten, Trunks and Bra died younger because they were only part Saiyan. Pan was the only one to survive Vegeta but had died almost a year ago. Android 18 lived somewhere in the woods by herself. She couldn't die because she was still part machine and therefore immortal. Now to get back to the story. Piccolo was meditating when he suddenly opened his eyes and felt an enormous power level heading towards Earth.  
  
**... (at Son Goku's parental house)**  
  
The two Saiyans were sparring like they did every morning. When they had finished after three hours they entered the house and ran towards the kitchen. The Saiyans started eating in Saiyan eating style (like runts). Goku and Vegeta had become real fond of each other and had become best friends. Vegeta was a year older than Goku and when Pan last year died they spent a lot a time together. Every monday and friday would water the plants at his grandmother's grave. Vegeta was also like a big brother to Goku. He made sure Goku never got into trouble and the boys really cared about each other. Sometimes they went into the woods to visit Android 18. They kinda had a crush on her.  
  
**... (on an unknown planet)**  
  
On a planet in the Northern section of the Eastern Galaxy an inter dimensional gate was created. The gate was diamond-shaped and transparent. It broke in a million pieces and a purple fog came out of it. The fog seemed to move and absorbed all material that came in his path. The fog became larger and was heading towards planet Earth with high speed.  
  
**.... (on Earth)**  
  
A meteor came into the atmosphere and crashed in sector 12.A which wasn't far from Satan City. It had crashed on an island who was totally erased now. The island didn't dissapear but a mountain erupted from it. It wasn't just a mountain but it was a volcano who had been formed by the meteor. The volcano exploded and out of the lava came a person. The lava was all over him and he held a sword who was that hot it had a blue color.  
  
**... (on the Lookout)**  
  
Piccolo had called for Goku and Vegeta to come to Kami's Lookout. They were thinking why Piccolo called them in the middle of the night. Was there something wrong with Dende or was this one of his tests again. The boys didn't think to long about it and got out of bed to dress them. In the middle of the night they flew high above Earth like flies through the night.  
  
**... (watching Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. fly up to the tower)**  
  
_"What's this power level Piccolo is feeling? Did that mysterious fog or the meteor crash have anything to do with it? It sure looks like that. Has a new villain stepped forward to claim Earth and can the good guys stop him? Find out next time - Piccolo Feels Dark Power.-"_


	2. Piccolo Feels Dark Power

This is my first fanfic and I didn't write it in my own language so don't be too hard. Today Vegeta and Goku start training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and the Eternal Dragon gets summonded.  
  
Words in italic and between "..." are said at the ending and beginning of every chapter (except the first because nothing has happened until then). You could say they are said by the commentator of the DBZ series. At the beginning of the episode you have to imagine you see the images of the last chapter in quick light flashes.  
  
**Majin Sulfer Saga:  
  
_02. Piccolo feels dark power:_**  
  
_"Last time Piccolo felt a dark but huge ki entering the atmosphere. The Namekian was filled with fear and asked two Super Saiyans for help. Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. rushed to the Lookout to find out why Piccolo was so worried. Meanwhile Mr. Popo was locating the dragonballs so they could awake the Eternal Dragon. Does this strange event in space had anything to do with this and who is this fellow who came out of the lava? Find out today - Piccolo Feels Dark Power -"  
_  
**... (at the Lookout)**  
  
Goku and Vegeta arrived and asked why he needed them in the middle of the night.  
  
"Earth to Piccolo", Goku tried to wake Piccolo from his trance.  
  
_- Piccolo:_ "Boys haven't you felt it . That power? I never felt this kind a ki since Majin Buu or Li Shenron", Piccolo tried to explain his concern.  
  
Vegeta said he had felt the dark power too but he could fight the weakling with one arm and still wipe the floor with him.  
  
_- Piccolo:_ "Idiot, think before you open big mouth and try to say something. This thing had more than one ki. I could definitely feel Vegeta, Goku and Gohan's for a moment but at the same time I felt dark, destructive forces. It isn't impossible to have more than one ki but that would mean ..."

_- Vegeta jr.:_ "What does that mean Piccolo?"

_- Goku jr.:_ "Yeah, what does it mean? Has this guy stolen other life forces or what?"

_- Piccolo:_ "No, there once was a villain named Cell and he too had different ki's flowing trough his body. But who could make such a beast while we didn't notice it?"  
  
**... (on a place on Earth)**  
  
Mr. Popo used his flying carpet to find the dragonballs. He also had an old dragon-scouter what used to be property of Bulma and Goku. He had just found the last ball and flew back to the lookout were Piccolo and the others were waiting for him. Meanwhile in the bushes something was hiding. It was looking how Mr. Popo flew off and how he had collected the dragonballs.  
  
**... (on the Lookout)**  
  
_- Piccolo:_ "Vegeta, Goku, I want you two to start training while we summon the dragon. I think I know a place where you could train for a year without being interfered."  
  
Vegeta asked why they had collected the dragonballs now if they had to wait another year to use them. Piccolo smiled and then told them the secret of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He told them about the Cell Games and the training they took to become stronger. The Saiyans only had one request before they started their long journey in the room. They asked Mr. Popo if he could quickly cook something so they wouldn't have an empty stomach. Dende and Piccolo weren't at all surprised by that request and had a laugh about it. The boys didn't get the joke and ate some bowls of rice. When they had finished they waved a last time at Piccolo and Dende. They entered a room who seemed to be endless, with no floor or ceiling. The temperature and pressure were very different than on Earth, not to talk about the gravity. Both kids had a little trouble breathing because the air was so thick  
  
_- Goku jr.:_ "So this is where we'll be staying for a year now. Vegeta I have such an odd feeling about this room."

_- Vegeta jr.:_ "I know what you mean Junior. It's like we're being watched all the time from above."  
  
_.... (on the Lookout)_  
  
Piccolo turned his sight to Dende and said it was time to summon Shenron.

"Eternal Dragon, I summon you to grant my wish."  
  
The sky became black and Shenron appeared in front of Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo.

"You who have summoned me. Why have you awaken me?"  
  
The dragon hadn't change since the last time. Impatient and short of words.

"I don't have all day. What is your wish?"  
  
Piccolo came forward and was ready to say what everybody wanted to know.  
  
**... (in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**  
  
_- Vegeta jr.:_ "The Namek said we had to train a lot while being Super Saiyans Junior. But I don't see why we would become stronger by that."  
  
Goku said they should transform now and he asked if Vegeta jr. was feeling slightly different than just before. Vegeta nodded and said he was a bit nervous.  
  
_- Goku jr.:_ "You see. To become a Super Saiyan we have to use energy. But if we stay Super Saiyans we will become used to it. This is something Gohan and Goku also discovered while training here. Do you now understand Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta jr. looked at the other Super Saiyan with an angry face. He looked a bit jealous because Goku's great grandfather always is represented as the great hero while his great grandfather was known as a cocky guy.  
  
**... (watching at the Eternal Dragon of Earth)**  
  
_"The Eternal Dragon of Earth has been summoned and Piccolo is ready to make his wish. Goku and Vegeta are training in the legendary Room of Time and Spirit. They would follow in the footsteps of their ancestors. So who is this mysterious force and why does he have such a resemblance with Cell. Is history about to repeat itself. There's only way to find out. Don't forget to read the next chapter - The return of the Super Saiyan - ."_


	3. The Return Of The Super Saiyan

This is my first fanfic and I didn't write it in my own language so don't be too hard. I hope you like this sequel on my story. Next time there will be more action.  
  
Words in italic are said at the ending and beginning of every chapter (except the first because nothing has happened until then). You could say they are said by the commentator of the DBZ series. At the beginning of the episode you have to imagine you see the images of the last chapter in quick light flashes. Majin Sulfer Saga 03. The Return Of The Super Saiyan

**Majin Sulfer Saga**

**_The Return Of The Super Saiyan:_**  
  
_"Last time, the Eternal Dragon of Earth was summoned. He was anxious to know the wish from his Namekian creator. ¨ Piccolo came forward and was ready to tell his wish. Meanwhile Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. were trying to get stronger in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Read to find out why Piccolo started all of this commotion in the first place - The Return Of The Super Saiyan - "  
_  
... (at Kami's lookout)  
  
"Shenron, I have a wish to grant but it is a very hard one." "Yes tell me your wish and I shall try to grant it." "I want all Super Saiyans who have been on Earth to be wished to this place except for the Saiyan known as Brolly. (that means that the Saiyans are still death)." "Al right, I WILL TRY, HMMMM ... HMMPPPF."  
  
All of the sudden Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Mirai No Trunks, Chibi Trunks and Goten were standing in front of the gate of Kami's Lookout.  
  
"You have one more wish. What is your next wish?" "I want those six (pointing at the Saiyans) to be as old as in the year 774."  
  
All Saiyans looked as old as they were during the fight with Majin Buu except for Mirai No Trunks. He came from another time line and just looked some years older than when he participated in the Cell Games. The Saiyans were clearly still death as they had an angel hello above their heads.  
  
"I have granted your wish. I will leave now and go to sleep. Farewell."  
  
Our heroes looked surprised being back on Earth what is pretty obvious when you're supposed to be death. Goku was the first to ask why they had been wished back. 'Piccolo, what's wrong? Why did you had us come down to Earth?" Piccolo welcomed back his old comrades and asked them to sit down so he could tell what he had felt and his feeling about that.  
  
.... (at Master Roshi's Island)  
  
(News on television):"Today a whole section of South Island has vanished. We don't know if it has been destroyed or what has happened. The only thing that we're sure is that the place now only exists out of ashes. No one knows ... (interrupted)"  
  
"Something far more horrible is going to happen, Turtle. That city was only the beginning. I have a sixth sense about this situations." Master Roshi was looking worried at the sky when he felt a familiar life force. "Goku?"  
  
... (back to the Lookout)  
  
"So this is what I know you guys. That's why I wished you back to this dimension so you could help us fight this monster. The boys don't know yet what a real battle is.", Piccolo ended his story. "Do we wait for those runts or do we already start fighting without them, Namek?" Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, made clear he was back and ready to get down to business. "I suggest we wait we wait and train here for now.", Goku took his responsibility as natural leader of the gang. "As you want Kakarot."  
  
.... (in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber)  
  
"Now we fight to the death junior. Our wounds will make us a lot stronger. You can thank our Saiyangenes for that ability." Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. stood there glowing and disappeared and then reappeared again kicking each other. They were almost wrestling. Pushing and kicking the other with the knees. Vegeta jr. hit Goku jr. in the ribs who responded with a right jab on Vegeta's big mouth. They kept their fighting spirit up till they both hit each others cheek. Both warriors looked at each other, both clearly tired and battered up when they started to create Ki in their hand palms. "KA ... ME ... FINAL ... HA ... ME ... FLASH ... HAA." An enormous amount of energy was released by the two fighters. None of them could really take the upper hand. Goku jr. had some reserves and put some more power in his wave and so he won this little battle. He took Vegeta jr. back and gave him a Senzubean while he also ate one himself. They ate afterwards and then went to bed to get some well-deserved rest."  
  
.... (watching at the Saiyans training and playing with each other on the Lookout)  
  
_"So this is Piccolo's plan. Our great heroes are back to save the world once again from total destruction. They'll even get the help of two new Super Saiyans. That makes it one bad guy against eight Super Saiyans. But will that be enough to defeat the diabolical monster they have to face now. Find out next time - New Powers - "_


	4. New Powers

This is my first fanfic and I didn't write it in my own language so don't be too hard. I hope you like this sequel on my story. Next time there will be more action.  
  
Words in italic are said at the ending and beginning of every chapter (except the first because nothing has happened until then). You could say they are said by the commentator of the DBZ series. At the beginning of the episode you have to imagine you see the images of the last chapter in quick light flashes.  
  
**Majin Sulfer Saga  
  
_04. New Powers:_**  
  
_"Last time the six great Saiyans came back from the other dimension. Piccolo told what kinda mystery had dropped down on the planet. A whole island was on the verve of destruction and you don't have to tell who or what's behind this. Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. were still training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to reach the full potential of a Super Saiyan. Will we find out the identity of our villain today?"_  
  
**... (in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**  
  
The two teenage Super Saiyans were still sparring so they would reach the level of a Full Power Super Saiyan.

"9999, ....., 10.000 push-ups. We did it junior. Look we should get going soon. I think we only have two days maximum when the door will close."  
  
"So do you still feel uncomfortable now when you're in the transformed state Vegeta?"

"No I think we did it. We now have reached the maximum of our potential so we can leave the room."

"Wait. I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah sure what is it Junior?"

"Uhm if I wouldn't survive the battle, could you water the plants on my grandma's grave?"

"We won't lose, we're in this game together so we die together."

"Yeah I guess everything will work out fine. Thanks Vegeta."  
  
**... (outside the others were waiting now because time was almost up)**  
  
The door opened when the kids came out. Their clothes were dusty and torn. Vegeta was looking at Vegeta jr. like he had seen a ghost. It was like looking in a mirror. Goku and Goku jr. weren't surprised by each other's resemblance. The boy had seen Goku's spirit once at the world tournament. Vegeta jr. didn't get what had happened and why all these people were here. Suddenly he saw Mirai No Trunks and he ran to him.

"Grandpa, how ? I thought you were dead."

Mirai No Trunks said he never had a grandson, but that part was logical to understand. Mirai No Trunks came from another time line. Chibi Trunks actually was the grandfather of Vegeta jr. but it looked really weird. Vegeta jr. now was a few years older than his real grandfather. Piccolo told how he got the others back to this dimension and what now would happen.

"Hey Piccolo, I think we should show our new powers. You won't believe how strong we became in that room."

Piccolo looked at Junior and Vegeta and told them he already knew the secret of the Saiyan but still he couldn't believe the power he felt. Those kids just have a small amount of Saiyanblood running through their veins but how strong. Vegeta commended the boys when he saw their power.

"You truly are very remarkable Saiyans. The fact that you become Super Saiyans is very rare. Your parents were no Super Saiyans so this means you made it this far by your own strength."

The boys were looking at Vegeta and giggled. They had never heard someone speak in that kinda tone before. Their smiles would disappear when Vegeta told them he and the others will show their new powers now.

"You guys have even evolved when you were in heaven or what?", Piccolo was shocked.

"So who will start? Son you start?"  
  
Gohan took his sword and raised his power level. He had an aura that existed from different colors. It was a combination of red and gold. His hair was still black but turned up like that of a Super Saiyan 2 but his eyes were turning blue. Gohan could combine his Mystic and Super Saiyan 2 power with a new technique. The Kao-Ken which he had learned from the master teacher King Kai.  
  
Goten followed the example of his brother and turned Super Saiyan. He also had the red aura from the Kao-Ken. He had been training together with Gohan.  
  
Goten's best friend Chibi Trunks was next in line to power up. He transformed and then got a blue aura. He had trained under another master teacher from the other world, South Kai.  
  
Now the older Trunks turned up the heath. He surprised everyone by becoming a Super Saiyan 2. But something strange was about it. He looked that muscled he looked Ultra Super Saiyan 2..  
  
Vegeta and Goku were the last to show their newly achieved powers and Vegeta didn't held back. He had been training with the Supreme Kai of the East Galaxy. His eyes turned red and he had brown hair now. He had totally maximized his level of Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Now the strongest fighter Earth had ever known was ready to show what he was capable of. He first went Super Saiyan 4 and then something happened. His hair still had the same length but it had the regular Super Saiyan gold color.

"That's what happens when you train with the Grand Kai."  
  
"That's amazing. Why did you let us train Piccolo if they are like 10 times stronger than us.", Vegeta asked.

"You kids can still ascend to the next level by some of older methods.", Piccolo explained.

"We can't push our bodies further Namek lizard. We're Saiyans not gods."  
  
Goku tried to calm down Vegeta jr. who got pissed off by that. He reminded the others in many ways to his great grandfather in the early days.  
  
"It's time.", Vegeta said while taking off.  
  
**.... (while flying together)**  
  
Everyone just made sure they didn't lower their power level so the new villain would look for them and find them. He was just waiting on a mountain. There he was. It was unbelievable. His body had changed and his face looked like a Saiyan's one. He had a stamp on his forehead with the letter M. His eyes were red and his spiky hair was gold. He was very muscular and his chest had a light-green color. He wore no pants or shoes (bit like Cell). He also had two horns (bit like Frieza in his second form).

"Hi there, I've been waiting for you to arrive. I am going to kill you because I am a legend and you are no match for me."  
  
**... (now seeing all fighters standing in front of the villain)**  
  
_"So the villain meets the heroes at last. Is he playing bluff poker or is he able to defeat 8 Saiyans and a Namek. Why does he have an M on his forehead and why do the others feel a variety of power levels flowing in his Ki? Could he be a minion of Babidi? But how did he come here? Don't forget to read next time - Legendary Super Saiyan? -"_


	5. Legendary Super Saiyan

This is my first fanfic and I didn't write it in my own language so don't be too hard. The chapters are getting a bit longer now (hopefully better too). Finally you'll get some fighting action and you get to know who this villain is (a bit of his identity, not too much in once).  
  
Words in italic are said at the ending and beginning of every chapter (except the first because nothing has happened until then). You could say they are said by the commentator of the DBZ series. At the beginning of the episode you have to imagine you see the images of the last chapter in quick light flashes.  
  
**Majin Sulfer Saga  
  
_05. Legendary Super Saiyan:_**  
  
_"Time has come. Earth Special Forces will have to face the unknown diabolical monster that threatens the planet. Who will be the first to make a move? Will it be Goku. That would be logical. He is clearly obvious the strongest fighter of the group. Will we find out who and where this monster comes from? Only one way to find out. Keep reading - Legendary Super Saiyan -"_  
  
**.... (on the battlefield)**  
  
"So Piccolo thought wishing you back would save you and this miserable planet from total hell.", the Saiyan look-a-like told with a sarcastic glimpse on his face.

"It really doesn't matter fool what you're trying to do. We're going to crush you and you'll crawl back to whatever miserable place you came from.", Vegeta retaliated.

"For that Vegeta, I'll make sure you'll suffer the most when I'll kill all of you. Don't start being pathetic and soft when I'm going to kill you half-breed sons in front of your very eyes."

"How do you know our names? Answer me freak!!!"  
  
Instead of giving Vegeta an answer the monster powered up, making the ground and everyone surrounding it shiver. The villain was covered in a red aura and the others had to back down by the immense power. He completed his show with different waves coming out of his body and then a big bang to end it. The monster had transformed into something that looked much like a Super Saiyan 4. But that couldn't be possible because he was not a Saiyan. But then how did he do it? How does he possess Saiyan powers?

"What are you? Why do you intend to hurt this planet and its people?", Goku said still the same way like we knew him. Innocent and so pure of heart.

"My dear, dear Goku or should I say Kakarot. I don't know what my genes prefer to call you. I'm not intending to destroy this planet. My intention is to destroy the universe."

"So many have tried what you're now trying to do but all of them failed and so will you. (Genes what did he mean by that?)", Goku tried to convince the others.

Vegeta tired of this useless wining flew toward the new Super Saiyan 4. He tried to hit him but the villain held his hand tight. Than Vegeta used his left fist to slam on the villain's face but that move almost became Vegeta's downfall. He squeezed that hard Vegeta he got Vegeta on his knees.

"So Vegeta, feeling uncomfortable? Having a dé jà -vu? The humiliation, hahaha."

"Why you overgrown buffoon. I'll make you pay for this."

Vegeta's couldn't prove to make his words clear so Goku helped him out and put his boot in the villain's face.1

"Why thank you Kakarot. This guy is really strong if you haven't noticed it. I'll guess we have to team up after all.", Vegeta sneered with that sarcastic tone of his.

"If you think that'll work on me you're sadly mistaking ... Prince."

The villain tried to make a fool out of Vegeta.  
  
**... (at the Lookout, Dende got a call from King Kai)**  
  
"Dende, this is King Kai and I had some unexpected company. King Yemma has told me that a demon has gotten free from hell. He is now on Earth and I fear not even Goku and Vegeta's combined powers will be able to defeat this monster. He is pure evil."  
  
**... (on the battlefield again)**  
  
"How about it Goku. In the mood for a good match. You should cause you're a Saiyan after all. Fighting is all you live for. Besides show me your true power. I want to have some fun while I'm around here."

"Al right, I'll fight you on one condition. Tell me who you are?"

"Sure, why not. I am a demon and I escaped from Hell. My name is Sulfer."

"A demon? But how did you ... (Sulfer interrupted)?"

"Goku, few seconds ago you only asked who I was and now again questions. You're being greedy even for a Saiyan. I'll tell you some more if you get past my little test."

"Test?", Goku clearly didn't know what the demon was talking about.

Sulfer threw a ki-blast wave at Goku's direction who dodged it very easily. The blast was only a diversion so Goku couldn't see Sulfer approaching. Sulfer wanted to grab Goku from behind but got surprised when Goku outclassed him in speed.

"Impressive Goku. You might have a chance."

Goku now took command and tried to attack with a mind trick. Some rocks flew toward the demon who read every movement of Goku while dodging the rocks. He wasn't surprised when Goku fired at him. The demon again got surprised for an instant of a second when Goku vanished.

"I am also familiar with the Instant Translocation technique.", doing it while saying it.  
  
**... (Goku and Sulfer were now miles away from the rest)**  
  
Goku and Sulfer just stood there. Back to back, not moving an inch.

"You are also a fighter that is rare to find. You even studied some of my techniques I see."

"Don't try flattering yourself. You still haven't passed your test."

"If I knew what it was, maybe I could try giving it a shot.

"You just have to hit me with your arms or legs, it doesn't matter. That's all I want from you."

"You're pretty confident while you also still haven't hit me once."

"So the Saiyan Earth-protector with the big mouth wants to outsmart me. The test remains the same. Now it's time to get back to your loser friends. I want to see that not even you have a chance against me."

Both fighters suddenly were back to where the other were standing. It became that quiet you could hear the wind flowing through Goku's spiky hair. The others were watching with amazement. They stood their like puppy dogs with an open mouth. They were probably watching the greatest fight that had ever took place. The speed and the power. It was something that was never seen before. It looked like both fighters weren't even getting warmed up.  
  
**... (seeing only Goku's and Sulfer's face)**  
  
_"So this guy is a pure evil hearted demon and got the name Sulfer from his mommy and daddy. He's pretty strong al right to take over the ironic words of Vegeta. He didn't even had to use that much power to get Vegeta on his knees. But now he's fighting Goku who always has a solution for this kinda problems. Will he save Earth once again or will his friends have to help him in this battle? Find out next time - Secret Revealed -"_


	6. Secret Revealed

This is my first fanfic and I didn't write it in my own language so don't be too hard. The chapters are getting a bit longer now (hopefully better too). Today more fighting and the secret of Sulfer is revealed.  
  
Legend

... dreams or flashbacks

"..." talking of characters

'...' thinking of characters  
  
Words in italic are said at the ending and beginning of every chapter (except the first because nothing has happened until then). You could say they are said by the commentator of the DBZ series. At the beginning of the episode you have to imagine you see the images of the last chapter in quick light flashes.  
  
**Majin Sulfer Saga:  
  
_06. Secret Revealed:_**  
  
_"Previously the fight had begun. Vegeta was the first to try and to the first to fail. Sulfer made a foul out of the Saiyan prince. Vegeta didn't lose his cool and thought Goku got a shot now. Goku proved that his new powers were a match for Sulfer's. None of the fighters could gain the upper hand. Meanwhile on the lookout Dende got a long distance call from King Kai. The martial arts master had some news about Sulfer. Don't miss today's action - Secret Revealed -"  
_  
**.... (the battle)**  
  
"Ready to get down to action Goku?"

"You'll have to try harder than just before Sulfer."

The battle continued while some guys on the ground got in trouble following the movements. Only Vegeta, Gohan and Mirai No Trunks could exactly tell where Goku and Sulfer were flying. That's pretty normal knowing Goten, Chibi Trunks, Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. were only Super Saiyans and Piccolo a simple Namekian. Those five were surprised when some hundred meters further a large crater erupted. A big mountain of dust made it impossible for them to have a clear sight. When the dust settled up Goku and Sulfer were just still repeatedly trying to hit each other.  
  
**.... (on King Kai's planet)**  
  
"Dende you need to warn the others. At this point they don't stand a chance. This beast is far stronger than anyone of them so it is futile to continue battling. He has special powers that even not Goku and Vegeta can imagine. They also need to fight at another location than Earth. The planet will not hold together if this demon lord reveals his true power."  
  
**.... (the battle)**  
  
Vegeta and Gohan were both wondering why Goku wasn't using his full power.

'Kakarot, you're being careless. You don't have time to play right now.'

'Why isn't dad taking this seriously? Why does he hold back power?'  
  
Suddenly one of the fighters got hit because one of them got buried deep into the ground. By the looks, Goku was easily landing so it had to be Sulfer who had lost this first dispute.  
  
"Finally Goku. This is the part where the fun just gets started. I'm going to enjoy the surprised faces when I tell you who true identity."  
  
**.... (now you get to see how Sulfer was designed)**  
  
I am almost as old as all of you. I am an android created by the well known Dr. Gero. You're probably asking how. You may know how Cell got his cells from a small robot fly. Dr. Gero had more of them. It was activated after the Cell Games ended. It has collected cells until the last of you died. It should be Goten or Trunks. You might have felt some of your own life forces in my body and some other dark familiar ones too. I got the cells from all of you when you were at your strongest. Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4, Mystic Gohan, Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks, Super Saiyans Goten and Trunks and than even more important. I also have dark cells otherwise I would become weak and pathetic like you. Bojack, Brolly, Janemba and Li Shenron are also a part of me. Dr. Gero then continued my design in Hell. He made a deal with an evil wizard named Babidi who could make a life form out of my cells. I'm sure you still know Babidi. He is the one who controls me and made me a Majin minion. Now there only still was one problem. I might be the the most powerful being in the universe, I didn't have a body. I needed a source of energy and I found it on Earth. I found it in the core of this planet. It felt like hell, devilish good. So you know now who I am and what I am capable of. Don't you start running off to your mommies now.  
  
**.... (back to reality on the battlefield)**  
  
The Saiyans didn't look that impressed by Sulfer's glorious speech. Goku just turned around and went towards the others.

"Al right, this is the plan. Vegeta we will fuse by performing the fusion dance. That monster of course won't let us just do that. That's why I need you seven to distract him for like thirty seconds."

"Hey, I've got other appointments today. I'm on a busy schedule so if you don't mind I'll just kill all of you now."  
  
Everyone except Goku and Vegeta started attacking Sulfer. The demon had a hard time dodging all kicks and punches but still managed to hit them back. Goku and Vegeta started the fusion dance. Sulfer was that focused on the fusion Gohan got him right on the nose. Now Mirai No Trunks kicked him in the back followed by Goten, Chibi Trunks, Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. blasting enormous waves at him. Piccolo finished it with a Special Beam Cannon. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta performed the dance and fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. This meant Gogeta was the strongest being ever in the galaxy. This warrior had learned skills from King Kai, Grand Kai and South Kai. It would sure be interesting to see what power Gogeta had obtained. The seven other fighters withdrew and hoped they had bruised up Sulfer a bit. The pile of dust disappeared and Sulfer was standing there unharmed, not even a scratch.

"So you fused, that's pretty handy but I can too."

Sulfer face changed a bit but he was pretty much the same.

"As you know I have your cells so I just let them fuse inside of me."

"That's very good of you but we have learned a new things while in the other world."

"Gogeta you're power is nothing compared to mine. Now I'll show you my unlimited strength and speed. Little by little you shall be faced with your shortcomings."  
  
**.... (looking at Gogeta)**  
  
_"Vegeta and Goku have fused into the ultimate being, Gogeta. But it looks like our new enemy also have a few tricks on his sleeves. Well if Gogeta can't do it no one can. Who else will surpass this Saiyan in strength. Next time you'll get the long awaited fight between Gogeta and Sulfer - Super Saiyan 4 Battle -"_


End file.
